


Sea of Fury, Sea of Bliss

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barbarian Nikki, Bard Alexa, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: The one thing in the world that could stop Nikki mid-rampage was a song only one woman could sing.





	Sea of Fury, Sea of Bliss

She’s mindless in battle.

A beast worthy of the name Barbarian, feared for it far and wide.

Yet for all the fear she brought, there was also a whisper: A song that could put the beast at ease, even in the midst of battle, slowly sung by a blue-eyed bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! And please, read the other stories in this challenge!


End file.
